Ship Graveyard
After the fight, Hydra, Faris' beloved water dragon, gets dragged into the whirlpool by some unseen foes - probably more Karls. At this sight Faris is overcome by grief almost to the point of jumping overboard to help save his mate. Later, Faris is below deck, and the other three are at a loss for what to do next. With no dragon to pull and no wind to push, they are at the mercy of the currents. So they drift. We don't know how long they had to wait, but when we see the four again they are lying face down on the deck presumably form sheer exhaustion and malnutrition. Still, when faced with the fact that they have somehow arrived at the deadly Ship Graveyard, they muster the energy to push on. By now you should have a feel for the monsters. They're now a step up from before, but still not that hard. Try to keep in mind that you can injure the undead severely with cure and fire magics. As for the rest of the monsters, just hack away at them with your Knight and Monk while taking advantage of their inherent elemental weaknesses with your Black Mage. Also, like before, you can get ultra-lucky in here and get an Elixir from either the CrystalSlugs or the LumberBeasts: they drop them. Like before, don't set your sights on one, lest disappointment fall upon your shoulders. The first thing you should do is to head below deck on Faris' ship to rest and regain those lost HP and MP from the Karl Boss fight. Back on the deck of Faris' ship, head right to the first plank and then use the stones as stepping stones to reach the Flail. The Flail should be equipped to your White Mage right away!! Skip your way back up and continue to the right, and then venture into the second (mostly submerged) ship. Once inside, head to the right to go lower into the ghost ship. Head into the central door with the yellow light for another Tent, and then go through the door to the right. Now you should be approaching some water. Use the stairs on the left to enter the water. Somehow Bartz and Co. can breathe underwater. Now proceed to the stairs in the lower right-hand corner under the water. This takes you to another submerged room. Head left and nab some cashola from the skull and crossbones (Argh! Me treasure!!!), and then head up into the north door. Use those stairs to the left to get that Phoenix Down on the lower level. Head back out, into the previous room and head straight down into another door lit with yellow light. Proceed down the steps in front of you to find some more underwater stairs. Use them. Now head around the structure you just emerged from to the left, grab the Tonic in the chest, and head up and out of the water!! brrr... You will now find yourself in a dry room, so the party decides to get out of those wet clothes. Reina goes off into another room to strip and that leaves just the guys by the fire. Right?! Faris refuses to taske his (umm) clothes off, and when Bartz and Galuf insist they find out the shocking truth... Faris is a woman! Bartz and Galuf, obviously not men of the 21st century, are taken aback. Reina is upset at this change of character toward Faris just because of the sexual difference, and she convinces Bartz and Galuf that Faris is Faris no matter what. The party goes to bed, but I don't think anyone slept - except maybe for wet Faris. Regardless, head up through the door to the right and use the save point (don't waste a tent). Continue upward once more and you find yourself finally back outside. Head to the right and then down using the sparse planks for footing, and then then into the door. Investigate the yellow square thing to get the World Map (*insert fanfare*)! Keep heading right into the door for three more goodies: two Antidotes and another Phoenix Down. Go back outside and continue right across the rocks, and open the treasure chest to make the ship rise above the waters! Head up and check yourself before reaching the shore because a boss awaits you. When you reach the shore a mysterious being takes the form of those closest to the party members to draw them near and drain them of life force (Bart'z mother, Reina's father - somehow this controls Faris too - and this yellow haired youngster for Galuf) Forunately, Galuf is unaffected by the bewitchment spell becuase of his amnesia. The spectre announces herself as Siren, and after Galuf awakens his comrades with a slap to the face, a battle ensues. BOSS 3: Siren The first form of Siren is that of a human. This form has no real weaknesses except for physical attacks, so just beat her up until she changes. The real fun starts when Siren changes herself into an undead! Siren's undead form is incredibly strong against all physical attacks, but is weak to Fire and Holy magic. Since you don't have any Holy magic at the moment, and you already know about the reverse affects of Cure magic on the undead, go ahead and caste Cure at her along with some Tonics thrown in for good measure. Your Knights and Monks are sitting ducks during this period, so if you want to change them into Black or White Mages for the time being, then go ahead. (Of course you can't change jobs during battle - you have to gets things set-up before hand). Cook Siren's goose with your Fire magic and Cure magic and Tonics. Make sure to keep a close eye on your own characters too becuase this is the first time you'll come across negative status effects. Siren's Squeeze attack will poison you, so fix yourself up with one of those Antidotes you've been hoarding. After you've caused about 900 points of damage, Siren will sing no more and you'll get some Bronze Armor and a Bronze Shield!